Reunions
by Forbezie
Summary: The Doctor Picks up some weird signals and ends up teaming up with Rose Back from the parallel earth and the Torchwood team.
1. Chapter 1

{I own nothing}

Somewhere in the middle of Cardiff in an old warehouse the TARDIS landed. The 11th Doctor was getting some weird signals from that area, and wanted to check them out.

Rose ran down the hall trying to get to a door, The Doctor was round the corner just coming through the door. "Excuse me! I wouldn't stay here if I were you!" Rose shouted going through the door. The doctor turned around looking at the empty doorway._ 'No it can't be can it?' _

The doctor ran after her shouting. "Rose" He caught up with her she looked shocked to hear her name from someone she didn't know. "How do you know my name..?" She asked backing away. The doctor looked at her then at himself. Oh yeah right. You haven't seen me since I changed." Rose still looked a bit puzzled but had stopped backing away. "You wouldn't recognise me would you?" The doctor said.  
"Look I don't want any trouble..." Rose said worried. She tried to leave but she was trapped. "Rose it's me, The Doctor..." Rose shook her head not believing it. "No you can't be he doesn't look like that and he wouldn't wear bowties..."  
"I regenerated and bowties are cool..." The Doctor said. "Proof it." Rose said still not believing and with that The Doctor grabbed her hand and started to run. Rose withdrew her hand but still followed him. He lead her to the TARDIS, he lead her in. "Okay it is you." She had a smile on her face and she ran up to hug him. "Rose, how did you get here?" Rose looked at him and said. "Jack!" And she ran out. The Doctor ran after her and when he caught up with him she was with Jack and his team. "Sorry Doctor what were you saying?" Rose asked. "How did you find him?!" Jack said laughing. "Er he kind of found me..." Rose said. The Doctor still wanted his question answered. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Jack got there before Rose could answer. "It was our fault Doctor." The Doctor looked at Jack questioning what he just said. Then Gwen butted. "It was the rift Doctor. About three days ago Rose appeared in the hub, we can only assume it was the rift because it was acting strange just before her arrival." Rose nodded and then added. "Because I'm now working with the parallel universes torchwood with The Doctor's double. Remember last time we met I told you Doctor?" The Doctor nodded. "So what was in that old warehouse then?" He asked. Ianto said. "We were getting weird signals and wanted to check them out." The Doctor nodded. "Same here, come on lets go to the TARDIS" He lead them all to the TARDIS. They entered and were greeted by an angry looking Amy and Rory. "Where have you been? And who are they?" The Doctor looked at them and sighed. "Amy, Rory these are my good friends Captain Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. And this is Amy Pond and her husband Rory."  
"Doctor did you find what those signals were?" Amy asked. He pointed at Rose. "Me what did I do?" Rose asked defensively. "Not you what's in your pocket." Rose took out something that was in her pocket. "Just a piece of rumble, that was in the warehouse." Rose said. "Give it to me, now" Rose threw him the piece of rumble. Amy, Rory, Ianto, Gwen and Jack were just in the background. "Think they go back?" Amy asked Jack looked at her shocked, "You're new." Amy looked at him. "Hey what you mean by that?"  
"Well you've never heard of Rose... She used to travel with him so did I she saved my live. But those two had a bond. They were, are should I say, best friends." Amy nodded. "Why'd she leave?" Jack turned to Ianto. "Ianto fill her in I need to do something. While Ianto was telling Amy and Rory what happened to Rose, Jack and Gwen went to do something. "Doctor..." The Doctor looked up. "We're going to do something." The Doctor nodded.

When they got out of the TARDIS Gwen questioned Jack. "Jack what are we doing?" Before Jack answered he grabbed Gwen's hand and ran. She withdrew her hand and followed him to the hub. "Jack..?" He went into the armoury of the Hub. "I know what's making those weird signals..."

**TBC...**

**{Please rewiew}**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grabbed Gwen and ran back to the TARDIS. "Jack wait!" Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to Gwen. "Yes?" He asked. "Explain please Jack." Jack nodded. "There's only one species that makes signals like that." Gwen nodded. "Only Daleks." Gwen sighed. "Why was I afraid you'd say that?" Jack handed Gwen his hand she took it and they started to run again. Jack, Gwen where have you been." Ianto asked looking at them out of breathe. Jack gestured them to go in. "Doctor me and Gwen we found out what the signals are." Immediately everyone in the room turned to them. "Doctor Daleks, there the only species that produce those signals." Jack sighed. "Of course!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Doctor?" Amy asked. "Of course why didn't we see it Rose?" The doctor said. Rose shrugged. "See what Doctor?" The Doctor totally ignored Rose and said to Amy. "Amy We need River." Amy looked shocked. "Wow wow wow! Doctor if it's Daleks you're not getting River involved, she's our daughter what if anything happens to her?" Doctor was flying the TARDIS. "Doctor she's your wife don't want to make sure she's okay, and bringing her in contact isn't the best way to do that!" Rory added. "Yes she is my wife but I need her by my side right now!" To Amy and Rory that was enough to proof the Doctor really needs her. Amy nodded "I'll make the call."

When Amy came back it was an awkward silence. " Doctor she needs picking up." The Doctor nodded. "Right off we go!" The Doctor said excitedly. "So Doctor, You're married?" Jack asked breaking the silence. "Wait you never knew... Oh dear Doctor you didn't want to keep it a secret did you?" Amy asked. "No I wasn't keeping it a secret just waiting for the right moment..." Amy winced in guilt "Sorry." The Doctor smiled at Amy. "Right were here." River opened the TARDIS doors. She was in the prison wear and had the browny blonde curls tied up. "Hello Sweetie." She said to The Doctor and then went to hug her mum and dad. "Hey how are you?" Amy asked. "Mother I'm fine." She said smiling. "Sweetie, can I get a change of clothes?" The Doctor nodded. "Thank you"  
Jack saw Rose stood in the background and took as a good chance to talk to her. "Hey Rose you all right?" Rose looked up and was greeted by a smiling Jack. Rose hugged Jack not seeing him in a while made her miss him. "I'm fine and yourself?" Jack broke the hug. "That's not what I meant. You're in the background you should be with them at the front." Rose shook her head "No really I'm fine here. But you have times you died since I saw you last? Eh Jack?" Jack looked at her and laughed. "105 I think... And it was your fault..." Rose shrugged, "Doctor said it made me human." Jack agreed. "Everything you did was so human. Thank you..." Rose turned to him shocked. "For what, you can't die!" Rose stated. "I ruined your life."  
Jack shook his head. "No you never... If I had been mortal when I returned to Earth, I never would had lived long enough to meet Ianto..." Rose nodded finally understanding. "So you and him, you're going out?" Jack nodded. "How'd that work then with you being immortal?" Jack laughed nervously. "Long story which I haven't got enough time to explain but we'd better join the group" Rose nodded.

About 10 minutes they were greeted by River who now was wearing a green dress and had her curls out. "Now why did you need me sweetie?" Doctor looked at her and smiled "Signals" River gasped. "These are new, wait no... Last time there was Daleks you killed yourself in an explosion in the Pandorica. And started the Universe all over again." Doctor smiled "What fun that was." He said sarcastically. "Stop stop stop! Please explain all of this! Who are you?" Gwen said to River. "I'm his wife I'm part Time Lord but used all of my future regenerations to save him (Turning the Doctor) Amy and Rory are my mum and dad, what else would you like to know?" River said to Gwen. Gwen put her hands up in defeat and said. "Nope I'm good." Then Jack stepped in. "So if she's your wife and they're her mum and dad then you're travelling with your in-laws and your best friends?" The doctor nodded. "Do we really have to get into this now?" Rose stepped in. "No, let's just get on with these signals. Please"

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was just staring at Rose after her outburst. "Are you alright? Rose?" Jack whispered to her she turned her head and nodded she stepped back. "I feel like a right idiot now." She whispered back. "You couldn't have hid that anymore could you?" Rose turned to Jack. "Hide what Jack?" Rose asked Jack looked at her and said. "Your outburst Rose... About River?" Rose opened her mouth several times to answer but couldn't think of what to say. Then something popped into her head. "I don't know what you mean I have my doctor at home in the parallel Earth remember I'm with The Doctor's double and even if I wasn't he's not my doctor anymore..." She said looking at the Doctor who was totally different to when she last saw him. "He always was your Doctor even when you were gone he still talked about you." Jack said lower than a whisper which had made Rose look back towards him with questioning eyes. "What?" She asked Jack could see how that affected her. "I saw him, the year that never was, he was telling me that you were trapped on the parallel world. I could see the pain in his eyes." Before Rose could answer the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we? What are we up against? Doctor, why did you need me?" River asked. "Doctor! Doctor tell her." Amy demanded. "Okay, we're up against Daleks." The doctor said. "Fun!" River said smiling. "Right before we go I've introduced myself so your turn." Pointing at everyone she didn't know although she recognised Rose from The Doctor's descriptions. "Capitan Jack Harkness, his team Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. And this is Rose Tyler." She smiled weakly River just stood there in shock. "Oh my goodness Doctor, how?" She asked. "Long story well not really!" He said. "Let's find out where we are and why the signals lead here!" The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS and found they were on a Daleks spaceship. "Oh dear this is bad this is very bad." The Doctor said. "Rose... Come here." Rose walked out the TARDIS and almost fell on to the floor in shock but The Doctor caught her. "Doctor please say this isn't what I think it is." Rose said scared. "Okay I won't." The next person to come out was Jack who took Rose off The Doctor to get balanced. "This is wrong! Doctor! This is all wrong!" Jack shouted. "Okay it is but Capitan keep your voice down!" He shouted back. "Where are all the Daleks Doctor?" River said walking out of the TARDIS. "I don't know!"

They all walked around a bit making sure no one was left alone. "Doctor, I'm worried last time we saw the Daleks they killed you, kinda." Amy said. "Yet here I am. They should be very afraid! They killed my people but I killed them. No very well it seems because they keep coming back." The Doctor sounded afraid.

Suddenly they hear a woman scream. This scared the Doctor because he recognised the voice. "Stay back!" Was all the heard in the distance the Doctor immediately ran towards the voice. They all followed when they got there The Doctor froze. He shook himself out of it "Jenny!" He shouted and grabbed the girls hand and pulled her away from the Daleks. "There's the Daleks." He shouted as they all ran to safety. "Jenny, what are you doing here?" He said to the woman in front of him who didn't have a clue who he was. "Doctor do you know her?" Jack asked. Jenny realised who he was and was shocked. "Doctor? Your name is the Doctor?" He nodded. "Dad, I found you!" Jenny hugged her dad but he was still confused. "Jenny you took a bullet for me you died in my arms how are you here?" He asked she shrugged. "Two hearts remember I'm like you." Jenny was glad to see her dad. "But you haven't regenerated, you look the same!" Jenny nodded. "I just woke up, but you you've changed. You're younger!" The Doctor nodded. "Sorry don't mean to break up the family reunion but we need to get back to the TARDIS!" River yelled. "Yep let's get out of here" He handed Jenny his hand as they all ran back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Who is she?" River asked. "She's a generated anomaly created by a tissue same from my hand. Or just Jenny," Jenny gave a wave. "And you all are?" Jenny asked. "Oh not this again... Capitan Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rose Tyler, Amy Pond, Rory Pond and River Song." The Doctor said Jenny smiled at them all. "Oh and Doctor we're Williams not Pond." Rory said. "Oh no, I'm sorry dad you're Pond." River said. "Dad where the nice lady?" Jenny asked looking around. "Which one Martha or Donna?" The Doctor asked. "Donna" Jenny replied. "Gone she went home."

The next thing The Doctor knew was the mobile phone Martha gave him was ringing. _"Hello Doctor?" _"Hello Martha? Martha what's wrong?!" _"It's Daleks Doctor, Unit picked up some weird signals it's them." _"We know..." _"We? Who else is there?" _"Torchwood team, Rose, Jenny, Amy and Rory I'll come pick you up now Martha stay away from them! Do you understand?" "_Got it."_

Back on Earth Martha was with Mickey and she just realised what The Doctor had just said. _'Wait Jenny? She died!'_

**TBC...**

**{Please reveiw}**


	4. Chapter 4

Martha and Mickey were waiting when they saw the TARDIS land without the noise. "Okay that was weird?" Marta said standing up. Mickey and Martha entered the TARDIS. "Doctor!" Martha said hugging him. "You've changed." He smiled and said. "Don't say hi to Jack then?" Martha looked around and said. "Jack?" Then Jack appeared. She ran over and hugged him. "Now you on the other hand... Haven't changed a bit! Right where is Jenny Doctor? You said she was here but... I took her pulse..." She stopped as soon as he stepped aside and revealed the young blonde woman talking to River she hadn't noticed she arrived. "Oh my god..." Jenny heard her and turned to her she smiled. "Martha!" She said hugging her. "Jenny... Oh my god. Who are they..?" Pointing at River, Amy and Rory. The Doctor sighed. "Again really... Right this is my Wife River, and her parents Amy and Rory." Jenny looked shocked. "WHAT! You're married!? DAD why didn't you tell me I had a mother?!" Jenny shouted in an excited voice. "Er got side tracked." The Doctor said. "So you're married?" Martha laughed "We really should catch up once in awhile." Rose noticed Mickey walking over to her she smiled. "You alright?" Rose asked he nodded "Yeah you?" She nodded. "He's changed hasn't he?" Mickey asked. "Oh you noticed..?" She laughed

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Jenny asked. He was about to answer but River did instead. "I'll tell you what we're going to do Jenny, we're going to save everyone and then going to carry on like it never happened." River said The Doctor smiled. "You're getting very good at this role..." she smiled. "Right River don't go doing anything stupid and life threatening you too Jenny. You used all your regenerations and Jenny we don't know if you even can. I don't want you getting hurt." The Doctor made this especially to Jenny. "But I did it to save you..." River said defensively. "Yes after you poisoned me..." The Doctor said. "Isn't that right you two..?" He turned to Amy and Rory. "Yeah not a good move that's our daughter we're going to stick up for her. But to be fair she gave up her future regenerations for you to live." Amy said. Everyone looked pretty confused at this argument. "Doctor is River a Time Lord?!" Jack asked. River looked very insulted. "Time Lady thank you very much and not fully..." Amy interrupted her. "She's the daughter of the TARDIS she is half Time Lord half human... Happy Jack was it?" Jack threw his hands up in defence. "And Jenny?" Jenny waved again. "I'm a generated anomaly we don't know but I have two hearts. The last time I died I just woke up Jack. I haven't got a fancy title like my dad I am simply Jenny, Donna named me. He wouldn't accept that I was in fact his daughter until I proved myself." She said. The Doctor was too busy studying the signals to hear what they were saying. "Hmm wait what?" The Doctor said looking up. "Is that right? Your own daughter had to proof herself to you?" River asked. "So did you! We never meet in the right order... Believe me..." River looked at him his eyes had tears in them... She ignored it so no one else noticed. "How did I proof myself to you?" River asked she couldn't remember doing that... _'My name...' _"Spoilers..?" River asked in a sigh the Doctor nodded. "Spoilers? What does that mean?" Rose asked. "We meet in the wrong order we can't tell each other their futures." River said. "The only time we were linear was at our wedding and that was because we were in an alternate universe..." The Doctor agreed. Rose felt really sorry for them, they really must have a good relationship to make it work over that level. "Rose! With me." The doctor ordered walking out of the TARDIS. She followed and they were in the old warehouse again. "Torchwood, Mickey, Martha!" They walked out of the TARDIS. "Mickey can you get hold of U.N.I.T tell them I need those signals. Torchwood search the area..." He said poking his head back into the TARDIS "Jenny, come on." Jenny walked out. "Please say there's running?" She sounded excited. "Maybe..." The Doctor said. "Jenny this is Rose go with her, do everything she says keep safe and don't worry you can trust her she's one of my best friends and that isn't easy." Jenny nodded. "You know what you're doing?" He asked Rose she nodded. "Come on Jenny..." As The Doctor watched some of his dearest friends walk away he started to think... _'If it's brought all of my friends together why isn't Sarah Jane here?'_

**TBC...**_  
_

**{please review}**


	5. Chapter 5

'_Sarah Jane...'_

"Right!" Shouted the Doctor entering the TARDIS. "One more stop I need Sarah Jane! And K-9! Oh and her wonderful friends. In the future River do you ever meet Sarah Jane?" He asked turning to River. "Sweetie you know I can't tell you..." She began but the Doctor interrupted her. "Spoilers!" She smiled and nodded. "Sorry Sweetie. It's the rules."

They arrived at ten barrowman road and The Doctor went to the door with River. Amy and Rory waited in the TARDIS. Luke answered the door. He saw the man and looked confused, for he wasn't there the last time they met the Doctor. "Um, are you here for Mum?" He asked warily. "Yes, that's right Luke catch up!" He answered excitedly. "Okay... How'd you know my name?" He asked. "Oh of course you weren't there! It's me the Doctor!" Luke understood immediately. "Mum, visitor." He shouted up the stairs. "Who is it?" She answered. "Surprise..." Sarah Jane came to the top of the stairs and saw the man with a red bowtie on and a tweet jacket. "Doctor!" she said hugging after getting down the stairs. "Sarah Jane! Oh I missed you!" She broke the hug and asked. "Who is she, sorry I don't know you name." Referring to River. "Oh that's River. I'll explain later." He said. "Are you and your friends available?" She nodded. "Luke, Rani, Clyde. K-9 walkies." All three people came out the lounge followed by K-9. "Doctor!" Rani said really pleased to see him. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me this time is it?" Clyde asked. The Doctor understood immediately. "I hope not." He answered. "Master" K-9 said in his robotic voice. "K-9! Anyway let's go we have work to do. Oh and by the way this is River." She smiled.

Back in the TARDIS Amy and Rory were getting impatient. They heard the Doctor's voice. "Right Ponds back to the warehouse!" They nodded and River went over to the console. She took them back to the warehouse. "Doctor the others will be wandering where we are and who are they? Doctor we are meeting a lot of new people we're losing track." Rory said. "Yes who are they Sweetie?" River added. "Sarah Jane Smith, and her son Luke, his friends are Clyde and Rani. And the robot dog is K-9."

Back at the warehouse Jenny and Rose joined up with Torchwood and were trying to find anything that could tell them why the Daleks were there. "Jack could the Daleks have something to do with me being here?" Rose asked. "It's possible Rose but I'm not sure, you fell through the rift." Jack answered. Jenny came running over. She said "I think I found something!" And ran off again gesturing them to follow. "I am really seeing how she's the Doctor's daughter now!" Jack said running after her. She lead them to an injured Dalek with a lot of Dalek panels. "Oh God..." Jack sighed. "There after this for some reason. Let's get back to the TARDIS.  
"Dad we found something. Dalek panels I think that's what jack called it..." She stopped talking when she realised new faces in the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at his daughter. "Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, Clyde this is Jenny. My daughter." The Doctor said. "Hello, who' the dog?" Jenny asked looking at K-9. "K-9, where's the others Jenny?" The Doctor asked. At that point Rose and Torchwood walked in. "Rose Jack!" Sarah Jane said hugging them "Oh it's good to see you!" Rose said.

**TBC...**

**{Please review}**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh and you but how-"Asked Sarah Jane but The Doctor cut them off. "Sorry Jenny did you say Dalek panels?" She nodded. "There in the basement of the warehouse get up a map I'll show you." She said pointing at the screen. He nodded getting up the blueprints of the building. "There Jack it was here right?" He came over and said "Yep that's right they were the panels that are on the Daleks with those 3D circles on them. Why do they need them?" He asked. "I need Martha... Wait! Martha and Mickey WHERE are they?!" The Doctor said worried. Rose ran out shouting Mickey's name. "Well she clearly still loves him as a brother. Sarah go help her and you Torchwood. Find them!" They nodded and ran out.

'Martha, Mickey.' Was all that was being heard in the warehouse. In the TARDIS The Doctor was scanning for any sign of them. "Doctor, what can we do?" Amy asked. "Amy. Rory. Go help look that's all we can do." He said turning to Jenny and River who were stood in the corner. Jenny looked rather upset because Martha was there when she was 'born'. "Dad, let me go help please!" Jenny begged running to her dad shaking him by the shoulders. River looked at him seeing the pain for him seeing his daughter like this. "Jenny please understand I don't want anything happening to you like last time." He said he was trying to hold back tears. "Okay dad. I won't but I survived last time so why won't I this time?" She asked. The Doctor sighed. "I don't know what happened last time Jenny, but I think it was the source that saved you, because you lived but you never changed." Jenny nodded understanding. "So you don't want me doing anything but could I go with River so I'm not on my own?" Jenny asked looking at River. River turned and tilted her head at the Doctor questionably. She mouthed. 'Go on I'll look after her' he nodded. "Go on. But you're the only family I have don't go getting yourself killed!" He shouted as they left the TARDIS. The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS. "No I have to stay in case they come back.

"So River what do I call you? Mum or River?" Jenny asked trying to make conversation. River laughed. "I'm not sure I've never really thought about it. We'll ask the Doctor later."  
"Okay. Where should we look first?" Jenny asked. River stopped in her tracks because she heard something approaching. Jenny went to say something but River ran over to her and put her hand on her mouth to silence her. She backed away in to a room and made her and Jenny keel on the floor so they weren't seen. River opened the door just a crack to see what it was. As she peered out a Dalek went past. River went ghostly cold. 'We have to get back to the TARDIS NOW!' she mouthed to Jenny and she nodded. She took Jenny's hand and slipped out the door. As soon as they were out they ran to the TARDIS as quietly as they possibly could. They got into the TARDIS and The Doctor came over to them. He could tell they had been running and his expression turned to concern. "What happened?!" He asked. "Daleks, there in the building, I kept her safe but no-one out there are safe! Doctor you have to help them. I'll stay with Jenny keep her safe." He nodded heading out the TARDIS. "You come back alive!" Jenny shouted.

Everyone had stuck together. "J-Jack! Jack!" Gwen screamed. "What he said peering around a corner. He saw Gwen staring at Martha motionless on the floor. He ran over to her "Martha, Are you okay?!" He rolled her over her checked her pulse. He sighed in relief. "She's alive... Where is Mickey?" Rose came round the corner she had been crying. "Rose what's wrong?" He looked at her and stood up. Ianto went to Martha and picked her up. "We have to get her back to the TARDIS. If it were Daleks they would have killed her. Ianto said. And the all nodded but Rose said. "I've found Mickey me and you Jack have to get him!" Jack agreed. "You lot go back to the TARDIS. Make sure the kids are okay as well. I don't think we're safe here anymore." They nodded and walked away. "Which way?" He asked turning to Rose. She lead the way...

"Rose was he okay..?"

"Yes. Just needs a bit of help to get out of somewhere."  
When they got there The Doctor was stood over the where Mickey had gotten stuck. "Ah Rose, Jack. I need help." He said turning to them. Mickey was stuck under some rubble, "What's going on?" Rose asked as they were getting Mickey out The Doctor shook his head. "No idea but I don't think were safe anymore..." They got Mickey out and he was still conscious. When they got to the TARDIS everyone was quiet waiting for the news on Martha but there was a sigh of relief from everyone when they saw Mickey was okay...

**TBC...**

**{Please reveiw}**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last update for about 2 weeks because I'm going away but I'll update as soon as I get back...**

Martha, The Doctor and River were in med bay. "River what's wrong with her? It wasn't Daleks otherwise they would have killed her." The Doctor said. River could see how worried he was. "She'll live we just have to wait for her to come round she has concussion from being knocked out was there anything around her?" She asked. "I don't know I wasn't there Ianto brought her in." He said walking out. "And where do you think you're going..?" She asked. "To get Ianto and Jack," He said. When he got into the control room everyone was talking with everyone. Jack and Ianto were talking to Gwen and Rose. "Jack Ianto! You're needed in med bay." They stood up immediately and followed The Doctor. "Sweetie she's coming round." River said as she saw them coming. Jack saw Martha and went to her side. "Will she be okay?" Ianto asked. The Doctor and River nodded. "Why do you need us?" Jack asked but not looking up. "Was there anything that could have hit her or anything?" River asked. "There was a beam of some sort that fell from the roof..." Ianto started but stopped when Martha woke up. "What's g-g" She started to talk but stopped and clenched her stomach in pain. "Doctor! What's going on?!" Jack demanded. He turned to River. "Oh yeah she has a cut down front of her stomach. About that long." Using her hands she shown them how long it was. "That's about 3 inches long is it really that long River!" The Doctor asked. "I'm afraid so. She was lucky." River said and Martha was shocked. "What!" was all she could manage. "Martha save your energy," The Doctor said. "Come on Jack let's tell them she okay." Jack nodded. "Ianto come on." Ianto looked up and nodded. When all three of them entered the control room they all looked up. "How is she Doctor?" Mickey asked. "She's fine don't worry." The Doctor said. "How can I not worry? My wife almost died." Mickey said "WIFE!" The Doctor asked shocked. Mickey nodded. "Didn't you wonder why I was with her you saved us from the Sontaran?" He said. "Look can I just see her?" The Doctor nodded. Mickey got up and left for the medical bay.

Jenny looked upset so The Doctor walked over to her. "What's wrong Jenny, are you alright?" The Doctor asked. Jenny nodded. River saw them talking and walked over to them. "Hey Jenny you okay? You look unhappy." Jenny looked up from the floor. "C'mon Jen you can tell us, we're family." The Doctor said. Jenny smiled. "You are aren't you?" And hugged them. "Please promise me you won't leave me behind again, Please!" They both smiled. "Of course we won't Jenny." The Doctor said.

"DOCTOR!" A voice outside said. "Oh dear... Daleks! Jenny stay here!" The Doctor said. "You're kidding right?" Jenny asked. "I'll keep her safe don't worry. Come on Jenny." River said. "Don't go yet let me go first." The Doctor said. "What do we do?" Jack asked on about everyone else. "Right Amy, Rory Torchwood with me Sarah, Luke, Clyde, Rani, K-9 go with River and Jenny. Rose who do you want to go with?" He asked turning to Rose. "Doctor, I'll go with Jack and Torchwood." Rose said and Jack smiled. "Come on then."

"DOCTOR!" The voice came again. "Yeah River you got your blaster?" The Doctor asked. "Of course I never leave without it why?" River asked. "Give it to me." Everyone looked shocked. "Um Doctor you never carry a gun..?" Rose said. "There you go sweetie don't kill anyone." River said. "Thank you and Rose I'm not going to use it on anyone." The Doctor said. "Right River with me we'll signal when it's alright to come out." With that River and The Doctor left TARDIS.

"DOCTOR, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. There is no escape!" The Dalek said.  
"River"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Blaster"  
"Here you go" Handing him the blaster. The Doctor shot it in the air. "Right listen here Dalek! What do you want?" The Doctor shouted. "Answer me!"  
"Daleks do not take orders!" The Dalek answered. "More than one Time Lord detected."  
"They can't be talking about me I'm not fully... Jenny" River said sharing the look of worry with the Doctor. "Sorry you're not getting to her!" the Doctor Shouted. He took the Blaster again and shot the floor by the Dalek and they backed away. "Why are you here?"  
"Torchwood destroyed a Dalek. We are looking for it for parts. We are the last four Daleks."  
"Torchwood! Get here now!"

In the TARDIS Jack heard the command. He sighed. "Ianto Gwen!"  
"Yeah?" Ianto answered  
"Come on." Gwen said  
"Hang on! What about me? I'm part of Torchwood too now!" Rose protested.  
"Come on then" Ianto said.  
"At the front with me Rose. We've seen the Daleks."  
"Yeah look how that turned out you can't die!" Rose said.  
"Yeah about that can you change me back!"  
"Wait it was Rose who made you immortal!" Ianto asked. Rose nodded. And they all stepped out. "Wait why's Rose here I asked for Torchwood." The doctor said. Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm part of Torchwood Doctor!" Rose said. "Oh okay..."  
"WHY did you destroy one of our Daleks." They said to Rose.  
"It was you or us!" Jack answered "I ordered her to!"  
"WHY!"

**TBC...**

**{please review}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been busy... Enjoy!**

"Like I said it was you or us! I ordered Rose too! Leave her out of it!" Jack demanded. "I'm sorry Jack but when did it become that I couldn't defend myself?! I killed their emperor I'm not scared of them!" Rose said not even bothering to look at him.

"Yes and again look how that turned out I had to lose all leather and ears! And he, he can't die! Oh and never ever look into the heart of my TARDIS again!" The Doctor said wanting to be in the argument. "Not Helping" Jack said.

"You killed the emperor of the Daleks you are an enemy of the Daleks!" The Dalek said in front of them. Rose rolled her eyes. "Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

"Okay RUN!" the Doctor shouted grabbing Roses hand. They all ran back to the TARDIS as the get through the door Jack gets shot. He screams out in pain and collapses to the floor "JACK!" they all say in unison. Ianto walks over and knelt by him. Jack suddenly gasped for breathe and grabbed Ianto's shoulders. Jenny screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!" The Doctor and Gwen roll their eyes. "Harkness why did you go and do that you scared my daughter!" The Doctor joked. "Jack over there can't die..." Rose raised her hand. "Guilty"

"Oh stop kicking yourself over it, I met some really great people who I wouldn't change for the world." Jack said winking at Ianto who rolled his eyes.

"Harkness! Time and a place." The Doctor said.

"So what he's like us, Time Lord or another species?" Jenny stared only just getting over the shock.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, not that he was annoyed. "I was human until Rose over there looked into the heart of the TARDIS and brought me back to life, But yes I am still Human. Right Doc?"

The Doctor laughed at his concern only just wondering that question. "Yes Jack your Human. Granted an impossible Human, but nonetheless a Human." Jack nodded.

"No offence but doctor you really do have got some weird friends" Amy said.

"What don't dis my friends, they have saved my life on countless occasions! They're brilliant!" The Doctor said smiling at everyone.

"Same old Doctor huh? No matter how many times you change you're still you." Rose said smiling at his complement.

"Of course of I am..."

"Except the bow tie... What's with that?" Rose said straightening the bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool..."

"No they aren't Jack help me out here..." Rose said turning to Jack.

"I definitely preferred the pinstripe suit and wacky hair." Jack said.

"Yeah well tough. I didn't want to change either but there we go. And here I am."

"Yep definitively the same Doctor!" Rose said laughing. "But at least it wasn't my fault this time." The doctor nodded understanding.

"Haha Old team back together." The Doctor said smiling. "Of course with some new members." He saw Rose's face sadden. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, but will I ever see them again Doctor, My mum, Dad, Tony, John..." Rose said trailing off not finishing.

"And? And who's John?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Your clone stupid."

"Oh of course, Smith?"

"Yep I'm Rose Smith now."

"Oh congratulations, and you didn't say the last name... I can see it in your eyes."

"Conservation for another time, maybe?" Rose asked the Doctor nodded. "Right, how we going stop these Daleks then?"

"Oh I have idea!" The Doctor said running out the console room. No-one bothered to follow knowing he would going ramble on. "Rose, I need to talk to you."

Rose sighed knowing she was going to get the rambling. "Why me?" Jack laughed.

The Doctor was in a room in the never ending corridor of the TARDIS. (Well it looked never ending.) "Doctor, how big is the TARDIS. This corridor looks never ending."

"Erm. Not sure, haven't been down there yet... New TARDIS. Although I have had this design for about 200 years now give or take... Been busy."

"What did you want to talk to me about because if it was just rambling then I'm going."

"No I didn't ask you here to rambling. Who was it you left out..?"

"Oh right yeah, Me and John we had a little girl two years back. Her names Lily."

"That's fantastic Rose!" He literally shouted hugging her.

"Shh. Jack doesn't know yet..."

"Wise choice."

"Oi he isn't that bad. Doctor?"

"Yep?"

"While you're looking here can I go find my room?"

"What?"

"Please I want to see if it's still here. I want to see my room"

"Yeah you can see if it's still there. Not sure if it will be." He lied he knew all too well her room was still there. He made sure of it. She smiled and dashed off. "Thank you!" She called running off. Then suddenly she came back is it in the other corridor leaving the console room, because it wasn't in the never ending corridor?"

"Don't know actually, have a look." He lied again. He could see the glint in her eye, she really wanted to see her room. She ran off. She ran through the console, only to have Jack chase after her. "Rose, you alright." He stopped when he saw her outside a room with her hand on it. _Her room_ He thought. He turned to leave. He went back to the console room and left her to it. Rose entered her room, to find it exactly the same. She smiled and sat on her bed. _The doctor knew all too well my room was still here but why did he try and hide it? Has he been in here?_ She laughed at that thought. "Nah the Doctor would never come in my room." She brought out a picture of her little girl and brought it to her chest. Tears in her eye she blinked them away. "I miss you..." She said to the picture. She smiled and brought out one of her old photo frames and put the picture of Lily in it. She put it on her bedside table. "Now you will always be on the TARDIS Lily." She stood up and walked out she looked back once and smiled. She shut the door on her way out.

**Hope this was okay, Please can you let me know?**

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rose smiled as she shut the door. "Thank you old girl" she said looking to the ceiling. "But you didn't keep it for me did you..?" The TARDIS hummed in response. "That's what I thought." Rose entered the console with a smile on her face. The doctor had now returned as well. "Was it there?" He asked.  
"Hmm what, sorry?"  
"Your room is it still there?"  
"Oh yes, Thanks to the old girl." Rose said smiling stroking the console. "Oh right can I get a change of clothes I've been in these since I arrived."  
"Honestly Harkness do you have any manors."  
"DAD, stop being rude!" Jenny said stepping in front of Jack.  
"Oh Doctor. Rude and still not ginger." Rose said walking out. The Doctor laughed. _'still the same Rose'_ he thought.

Rose was in the corridor humming a lullaby that she sings to Lily. She walked into her room seeing her favourite jeans and her union-jack shirt. "I was looking for that! Thank you." She rubbed the door frame. She thought back to her previous conversation with the Doctor. _'he really is the same' _The TARDIS hummed the tune that Rose was humming and Rose started to sing along. Suddenly her phone went off. "Hello?" _"Mum. Thank god. Where are you it's been 11 years since you were last here"_ Rose's daughter was crying down the phone. 11 years, her mum, Pete... John. "Lily? You were 2 last month I've been gone a month. That's when I fell down the rift... a month ago not 11 years." Rose was crying down the phone, she had missed her daughter grow up. "How is your dad... John how is he?" _"Mum that' why I tried calling..." _"Why what's happened..?" _"Mum he... He died and Gramp and Grandma. They're all gone mum. I need you. Mum please..." _"I don't know how... that's why I was with Jack... I'll try I promise... I promise." She heard the phone hang up. Rose collapse to her knees _'My whole family... John... Mum. Lily all alone.' _She got changed and walked back into the console room, tears still streaming down her face. "Rose what wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Doctor can I have a word... Please?" the doctor nodded and they walked into the never ending corridor. "Rose?"  
"Doctor they're gone... Mum Pete and John they're all gone... It's been 11 years since I was last there... But only a month here..."  
"Oh Rose... What, how is Lily?"  
"She's fine she rang me which means there's a gap. But that doesn't matter. Doctor she's 13 and all alone once this is all over please can we go get her. Please she's my little girl..." Rose had tears coming down her cheeks even more.  
"Oh of course Rose we will get I promise. But we better go now..."  
"What we can't not with all of them... Please..."  
"I know but I have an idea."

Back in the console room it had been 2 hours and the Doctor was going though the plan. "Right I give you this and then you defeat the Daleks right Jack? Then I drop this lot off, home. And me Jenny and Rose go do something that's very important. I'm sorry but this thing it can't wait." Jack nodded "I'll look after it all Doc. Torchwood will sort it. Come back after though won't you?"The Doctor nodded.  
"Oh and Jack, you're going to meet someone important." Rose said tear slowing now. Jack nodded confuse and Torchwood left.

"Why are you ditching us?" Amy demanded.  
"Things to do. I'll see you again. Don't worry. Don't know how long though sorry.

He dropped River back at Stormcage. "You know what's going on don't you?" The Doctor asked. River nodded.  
"Of course I do. And I also know that you don't have to worry me and Rose are great friends and Lily is a lovely girl. Also she's in your future..."  
The Doctor said no more but he kissed River good bye, and headed back to TARDIS. The alarms still going off. "Oh and Doctor, I love your friends!" River said walking into the TARDIS. "Doctor hurry it was only a month and that was 11 years." Rose said. The doctor nodded. "Hold on" He said and pushed some buttons and pulled some leavers.

The TARDIS shook and rocked. Jenny fell to the floor but Rose and the Doctor were holding on.  
They appear on the parallel Earth outside a house. It was Rose and John's house. Rose smiled at the site. They walked up to the door, Rose knocked. A 16 year old girl answered and had a smile on her face. "Mummy, It's my mummy!" the teenager had long ginger hair, and grey blue eyes. "Lily? It is you?" Lily face lit up and hugged her mum tightly. "Mummy."  
"Lily this is Jenny and... This is the Doctor..."  
"But you're not my dad!"  
"He kind of is. Kind of he the one that your dad was a clone of." When Rose said that Jenny collapsed. "Jenny!" someone had shot her in the back.  
"Jenny can you hear me, Jenny please not again."  
"Doctor TARDIS!" Rose order. And she help him carry Jenny. When they got back to the TARDIS they lay Jenny down. "DAD IT HURTS!" The Doctor brought up Jenny's hand and smiled. The golden light was going threw her veins. Rose just through the door and also got shot. "NO! Rose!" the Doctor shouted running to catch her. He caught her just in time. He picked her up and put her in the pilot chair. "Mum... No... You never found out my news..."

Jenny stood up and golden light shot out her head and arms. Lily stood watching confused. "I only know one person who can I do that... Me" Jenny head flew forward and she fell to the floor. She looked at herself. "Quite talk, skinny, black hair... that's new... Oh my God. Rose!" She brought the attention back to Rose the Doctor was knelt by her and so was Lily. Suddenly Rose gasped trying to get air. "NO. No, no, no!" The Doctor said backing away from Rose  
"Doctor explain!" Rose said panting.  
"You're immortal like Jack... Bad wolf it must have changed you..."  
"And sorry did you say there only one person you know to be able to do what I just done and that's you?" Jenny said stunned at her new voice. Lily nodded.  
"When I was 13 and my dad died. I used to be blonde now I'm ginger and this light exploded from my arms and head and I healed."  
"Right so we have a TARDIS full of Time Lords and one immortal." The doctor said smiling he hugged Rose.  
"You're not the last one anymore..." Rose said hugging him back.  
"No I'm not but wait till Jack finds out about you."  
"Yeah. Bad Wolf did us both a favour!"

**Hope this was okay and thank you to all the people who are reading it!**

**to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a while to update**

Lily was sat at the door feet dangling out resting against the door frame, they were in deep space and they had only just remembered about the ponds in their room. The doctor had gone to get them and the three of them came in and stared at Lily. "How long were we gone?!" Amy joked.

"Really? How old are you? I'm Rose daughter not his!" Lily said.

"All right sorry it was a joke!"

Lily put her attention back on the stars, she hadn't even realised her mum had came and sat by her leaning on the other door frame. She didn't realise she was there till she started speaking. "How, how did he..."

"Die? (Rose nodded) It was strange to be honest, we were on bad wolf bay we went there every month just to see if... anyhow then this thing appeared out of nowhere and shot him then it disappeared. I rang Mickey, he came to collect you. He always said you'd be here..."

"I didn't mean... I mean I never meant to end up here"

"I never said you did!"

"HEY!" The doctor shouted Lily and Rose just turned to look at him. "Stop crying!" Lily and Rose looked at each other and realised they were crying, they both laughed. Lily stood up and walked to the controls, she ran her fingers along the TARDIS and sighed. She was so much like her dad.

Rose turned to the stars and wiped her tears away. "Goodbye John, I love you no matter what." She whispered to no-one. But she swore she heard him so 'goodbye Rose' she figured it was her imagination and closed the doors.

She went to the doctor. "Can I go to Torchwood?"

"Yes but why?"

"I want Lily to meet Jack!"

"Okay!"

"Jenny!" They all cried as Jenny fell. Lily caught her before she fell.

"Regeneration energy, remember Christmas day I was unwell, well now it's happening to Jenny!"

"Oi time lord! Speak English!" Amy said

"Oh never mind Rose help me" Rose took one of Jenny's arms and followed the doctor. "So how long you and River's been married?"

"Really now?!"

"well?"

"Humans! So nosey! And if you must know it's complicated. Half a year for me and 3 for her"

"What?"

"Timelines, when I met her she died! OH GOD I shouldn't have said that!"

"Don't worry I tell her I guess she doesn't know?"

"No would you like to know when you die?"

"No I'm good, and I can't die!"

"Oh shut it"

"You love it,"

"WELL DUH! You are one of my best friends!"

They reached the doctors room and Rose looked confused. "What?"

"It's my room Jenny hasn't got a room yet but she needs rest!"

Rose nodded and placed Jenny on the bed she stroked Jenny's now black hair. "It's strange really..."

"What is?" The doctor asked sitting next to Rose on the bed.

"Lily"

"What about her?"

"She said she can regenerate but she is only one quarter time lord!"

"That's impossible!"

"I know! But Jenny reminds me so much of her, it's weird really."

"Nothing you say is weird Rose!"

"Thanks but how is it possible?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe it's bad wolf?"

"Maybe anyway there going to wonder what is happening to us so let's go and let her rest."

"it wouldn't kill them"

"No it wouldn't but you know them!"

"No I don't actually!"

"Oh well!"

"wait!" Rose hugged the doctor and he hugged her back.

"What was that for?"

"For letting me get Lily. And for letting us stay."

"I wouldn't have any other way"


End file.
